


straight into your heart

by HannahPelham



Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, TW: Mentions of domestic abuse, also yes i am a slut for lizzy and the colonel shut up, charlotte lucas deserves better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahPelham/pseuds/HannahPelham
Summary: Elizabeth is in London when Mr Darcy is in Hertfordshire, so meets him at the same time as she does Colonel Fitzwilliam at Rosings, and it all goes rather differently.TW: Mentions of domestic abuse.Title from "Fall Forever" by Honeyblood
Relationships: Elizabeth Bennet/Colonel Fitzwilliam
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	straight into your heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enigmatique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmatique/gifts), [AMarguerite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMarguerite/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [AMarguerite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMarguerite/pseuds/AMarguerite). Log in to view. 



> The idea for the plotline involving Charlotte comes from Enigmatique's fantastic 'Like flower to flower and star to star' so be sure to go and read that too!

Miss Elizabeth Bennet of Longbourn, Hertfordshire had been in London visiting her Uncle and Aunts Gardiner when Mr Bingley had taken Netherfield Hall nearby. She had heard of their exploits from her sister Jane, who had fallen deeply in love with Mr Bingley. She also told her of a Mr Darcy, a friend of Mr Bingley’s and a taciturn gentleman to say the least. 

When she received an invitation to stay with her dear friend Charlotte, and her husband Mr Collins, a cousin of Elizabeth’s father, she was glad of the escape from her younger sisters. She travelled to Hunsford in Kent in the company of Charlotte’s father Sir William and younger sister Maria, all eager to see Charlotte again. 

Upon their arrival, Mr Collins was the first to greet them and inform them of their impending dinner engagement at Rosings, as they had been invited by Mr Collins’ ‘esteemed patroness’ Lady Catherine de Bourgh to dine with them. Mr Collins tried to tell Elizabeth not to worry about what to wear, but instead he just made an ill-judged remark, as he was wont to do. As they entered the drawing room, Lady Catherine sitting in a chair higher than all the others, trying to show her power, Elizabeth noticed two unfamiliar men, as well as a sickly looking young woman she assumed was Lady Catherine’s famously ill daughter Anne. 

“My nephews, Fitzwilliam Darcy of Pemberley, and Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam, son of the Earl of Matlock” Lady Catherine said, noticing Elizabeth’s interest. 

“Mr Darcy? I believe you had the pleasure of meeting my sisters in Hertfordshire, sir” Elizabeth replied to the men, bowing to both of them. 

“You must be Miss Elizabeth Bennet, then?” He asked. Elizabeth nodded in reply and turned her attention to the Colonel, who she thought was a much kinder looking man. He gestured for her to sit in a spare seat next to him, between him and Charlotte Collins. 

“Are you in the Militia or the Regulars, sir?” Elizabeth asked, making polite conversation as she watched Mr Collins listen to his ‘esteemed patroness’ with a level of attention she had only ever seen from her youngest sister Lydia towards a man in a military uniform. 

“Regulars, Miss Bennet” The Colonel replied, “I am lucky I had a choice of profession, my elder brother, the heir Lord Stornoway, has gone into politics because he has no other choice”

“How fortunate for you, I should hate to have no control over my life” Elizabeth replied, before she was questioned within an inch of her life by Lady Catherine. The Colonel laughed as Lady Catherine was surprised beyond belief at Elizabeth’s upbringing without a governess, and that her younger sisters were all out in society, as well as Elizabeth’s strong opinions about the subject. He had never seen anyone stand up to his aunt in that way and he thought it was a very enjoyable sight indeed, especially when the person to do the standing up was the surprisingly beautiful Miss Elizabeth Bennet. 

Colonel Fitzwilliam had heard about the Bennet sisters from Mr Darcy upon the latter’s return from Netherfield and Hertfordshire. Mr Darcy had been slightly generous about the eldest Miss Bennet, Jane, and her appearance, but was severe on the other sisters, who’s names Colonel Fitzwilliam could not remember, and the parents of this gaggle of girls. He had also heard that there was a Bennet sister Mr Darcy had not met, and he was surprised to find her so agreeable and charming and pretty, when he had expected somebody far less beautiful, and far less charming in company, despite her strong opinions. 

At dinner, Elizabeth was pleased to find herself sitting next to the Colonel, rather than Mr Darcy. She was sure dinner would be a more enjoyable affair next to him, than Mr Darcy, who she had learnt owned half of Derbyshire (she was sure he owned the miserable half, she would write in a letter to Jane that evening). She watched Mr Darcy across the table, as he interacted with Anne, who was between him and her mother, in a grander chair than all the others at the end of the table, and Charlotte. Mr Collins sat between the Colonel and Lady Catherine, so Elizabeth found herself with the Colonel’s full attention (she almost forgot she was sat next to Maria Lucas). They spoke of their families, with Colonel Fitzwilliam learning the names of Elizabeth’s other sisters (Mary, Kitty, and Lydia, and he made a mental note to not forget those), whilst Elizabeth learnt of his family and his siblings and of their place in the world. She was surprised to find him so humble, when she learnt of his father the Earl of Matlock, and his brother Lord Stornoway. She glanced over at Mr Darcy every now and then, and found her friend having to strain to make conversation with him. Poor Charlotte, Elizabeth thought. She thought her friend deserved a lot better than what she’d ended up with, married to one of the silliest men in England who seemed to adore Lady Catherine more than he adored her. 

As Elizabeth, accompanied by the Collinses, Sir William, and Maria Lucas, walked back to the parsonage, all she could think about was how much she’d liked the Colonel. He’d been far more pleasant than his cousin, at any rate, and he’d been a very stimulating conversationalist. As she went to bed, she tried to ignore thoughts of him, as she found herself far too distracted. Elizabeth had never fallen in love before, nor really had a fancy for somebody before, but she assumed this is what it felt like. As she fell asleep, she hoped and wished that Colonel Fitzwilliam felt the same.

She found her wish partly came true the next day, when Colonel Fitzwilliam made a visit to the parsonage. Unfortunately, he brought Mr Darcy with him. Elizabeth felt a touch cruel as she once again monopolised the Colonel’s attention, leaving entertaining Mr Darcy to Maria Lucas, and occasionally a comment from her father, who declared everything to be ‘capital!’. 

Elizabeth thought her heart might beat out of her chest as she and the Colonel took a turn about the small parsonage garden, her hand tucked into his arm. The ground was uneven due to Mr Collins’ attempt at gardening, so it was perhaps more for her stability than anything else, but Elizabeth read into it everything she possibly could. 

Soon, though, she realised she didn’t need to read into it, when the Colonel stopped them underneath an apple tree. 

“Miss Bennet, I realise we only met last night” he started, looking like he was about to go into battle, “but whilst you’re here in Hunsford, might I be allowed to call on you? Over the course of our conversations last night and today I have found myself becoming terribly fond of you”

Elizabeth couldn’t believe her ears, she was absolutely delighted, and it took a lot of self-control not to squeal like Lydia or Kitty would if they were asked if they could be called upon by a Colonel.

“I would be delighted, Colonel” she replied, smiling widely. They continued their walk and returned inside for tea, where Elizabeth quietly confided in Charlotte of what had occurred. Charlotte quietly declared that Elizabeth might be the luckiest woman in England to have a handsome, well bred man like Colonel Fitzwilliam calling on her. 

Unknown to absolutely everybody in the room, especially Elizabeth, Mr Darcy was beginning to develop feelings of his own for her, despite her family and upbringing and rank and all the other barriers to her being an acceptable wife he could see. He was determined to marry her, she thought that she would be a good mistress for Pemberley, and a good influence for his younger sister Georgiana. He just had to work out how to propose to her, and he wanted to do it before he or she left Kent. 

A few weeks passed, with Elizabeth and Colonel Fitzwilliam having tea or a walk or something almost every day, a momentous occasion occurred. Elizabeth had written to Jane about the Colonel and about Mr Darcy, so she was sure her whole family knew, as their younger sisters had a habit of stealing and reading the elder ones’ letters. 

This momentous occasion occurred in a way nobody expected. Mr Darcy made a sudden and surprising appearance at the Parsonage one afternoon, looking incredibly nervous. He found Elizabeth alone in Charlotte’s parlour, and sat down for tea with her. Before Elizabeth really knew what was happening, she found herself in receipt of a proposal of marriage from Mr Darcy, with no prior warning. She considered herself a very lucky woman indeed when, before she could find the words to decline his offer, Colonel Fitzwilliam walked in for their afternoon walk. He was incredibly surprised to find his cousin there, and was even more surprised to hear what had happened just moments before. 

“Mr Darcy, I was not expecting to find you here” He said, as he made his way over towards Elizabeth. She smiled up at him from her seat, and he smiled back widely. Mr Darcy looked over, confused. 

“Mr Darcy, I am afraid I cannot accept your proposal for a number of reasons, your insults to my family, my character, the circumstances of my birth, but also because your cousin has been calling on me since you and he came to tea weeks ago” Elizabeth explained, trying to be as diplomatic as possible. 

“Proposal? My god, Darcy, what have you said to her?” Colonel Fitzwilliam asked, shocked and outraged. 

“When you entered the room, cousin, I had just proposed marriage to Miss Bennet, but I can see now I was destined to fail for numerous reasons. Good day” Mr Darcy said quickly, as he picked up his top hat and left the Parsonage so quickly, neither Elizabeth nor the Colonel really saw him go. They just looked at each other, and burst out laughing as Charlotte and Mr Collins returned from their errands in the village. The Colonel suggested that they all, with Sir William and Maria, went for a walk around the grounds of Rosings. Everybody agreed, and they picniced in the shadow of the great house, all laughing and joking. Elizabeth knew that Colonel Fitzwilliam was just trying to take her mind of what had occurred with Mr Darcy, but she didn’t care. She couldn’t remember a time when she had more carefree fun, and she was always glad to get some time with the Colonel. 

Her time in Hunsford had been extended with a simple letter to her father. Elizabeth didn’t want to return home for a number of reasons, her ridiculous mother and younger sisters being one of the main ones, but of course there was a certain person still in Hunsford she couldn’t bear to leave. In the end, it was a good job she did stay. 

Almost at the end of her stay in Hunsford, Elizabeth walked into Charlotte’s parlour at a moment she was glad she had. As she walked in, she saw Charlotte powdering a big, violent bruise on her cheek. Elizabeth instantly knew what was going on, and rushed over to her friend. She had suspected that the marriage between her friend and Mr Collins wasn’t exactly fairytale, but she had never expected this. She’d seen this sort of behaviour once, back in Meryton, but she had never thought it could be this close to home. She didn’t know what to do to help, but she knew who might have an idea. She asked Charlotte’s permission, and the pair almost ran up to Rosings to speak to the Colonel. 

“Miss Bennet, Mrs Collins, whatever is the matter?” He asked worriedly as they rushed into the study he was occupying at Rosings. 

“Colonel, we need your advice” Elizabeth started, as she looked over to Charlotte, who nodded for her to continue, “quite accidentally this morning, you see, I discovered that poor Charlotte is being mistreated by Mr Collins” 

Colonel Fitzwilliam’s concern increased, as he walked over to Charlotte. As he looked at her, he could see the bruise peeking through the powder on her face. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, and looked over at Elizabeth. He didn’t really know what to do, but he knew they had to do something. 

“Well first, Mrs Collins, we must get you away from Hunsford and back to your family. I’m sure your father and mother and sister are missing you” The Colonel replied, noting the change in Charlotte’s demeanour since Sir William and Maria had returned to Hertfordshire. 

“We will think of something Charlotte, I promise, and whilst I’m here you’re not to be alone with him, I shan’t have it. I shall feign being sick for the rest of the time I am here, and that I require your constant care” Elizabeth said, hugging her crying friend close. Elizabeth looked over Charlotte’s shoulder at Colonel Fitzwilliam, who smiled weakly.

A few days later, Elizabeth found herself with the Colonel in the garden of the parsonage. Charlotte was weeding one of the flowerbeds, quite happily, as she knew she had Elizabeth and the Colonel looking out for her. She was glad Elizabeth had seen, so something would be done. Elizabeth sipped her tea, and realised in that moment that she had fallen in love with Colonel Fitzwilliam. He noticed her smile, and wondered how he got so lucky as to fall in love with a woman like her. He’d been in love with her almost since the first time he’d met her, and knew he had to do something about it before she left Hunsford. He decided that this was as good a moment as any. 

“Miss Bennet?” He asked, pulling her from her thoughts. 

“Yes?” She replied. 

“Miss Bennet, Elizabeth, since you have been in Hunsford and since I have been fortunate enough as to have your company, I have, well you see, I have fallen in love with you, and I would be delighted if you would consider becoming my wife?” He asked, almost before he lost his nerve. He couldn’t believe his luck when Elizabeth smiled wider than he had ever seen her before. 

“I would love nothing more, Colonel, I love you too” Elizabeth replied quietly, so Charlotte did not hear. It was the Colonel’s turn to smile. 

“I suppose you might call me Richard now?” He said, almost unable to speak from happiness. Elizabeth nodded, and took his hands in hers. 

“My darling Elizabeth” Richard whispered, as he leant over to press a kiss to his fiancee’s lips. He realised he would need her father’s permission, but he had to have one kiss. This, of course, was when Charlotte turned around. Richard pulled away, and looked over to her. 

“Mrs Collins, your dear friend has just been kind enough to accept my proposal of marriage” He said as she raised an eyebrow at them. She smiled in reply and went back to her gardening, to allow the couple some privacy. 

That evening, as Charlotte and Elizabeth sat in Charlotte’s parlour together, they realised they had an opportunity for Charlotte’s escape before them. Elizabeth and Richard would need a chaperone back to Hertfordshire, so that Richard could ask Mr Bennet for permission to marry Elizabeth, and Charlotte could use the excuse of going to see her family at the same time. 

The next day, the plan was made. In two days hence, they would travel to Meryton, and once settled back at home with her parents, explaining to them what Mr Collins was doing to her, she would write to Mr Collins, telling him that her mother had fallen ill and she was required to stay at home and run the household whilst she was unwell. She was sure Mr Collins would not make the trip to Meryton for that, he had never been fond of Lady Lucas. They would work from there, and it would also mean that Elizabeth and the Colonel could travel to Meryton without scandal, in her company. They packed their trunks, and got ready to travel up in one of Lady Catherine’s carriages, that she had leant to her nephew for the journey.

Upon her return to Meryton, Elizabeth realised her whole family knew of her engagement from her letter to her father. She was unsurprised, and was glad to see how quickly her family took to Richard, and welcomed him in. She spent a tense 45 minutes pacing up and down Longbourn’s hallway as her father spoke to Richard, questioning him and making sure he was good enough for his dear Lizzy. He was, of course, and their announcement was engaged at the Meryton assembly the next evening. Elizabeth couldn’t remember ever being so happy as she was dancing with her fiance, knowing they would be married soon. 

Indeed, just a month later, The Honourable Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam, son of the Earl of Matlock, and Miss Elizabeth Bennet of Longbourn, Hertfordshire, were married in Meryton. 

Their plan to get Charlotte away from Mr Collins had worked, and reading some of his letters to her they realised it all stemmed from her not becoming pregnant, and being seemingly unable to provide him with an heir to Longbourn. Richard was not normally very grateful for his aristocratic connections, but he was willing to use them to their full advantage, and secured the end of the Collins’ marriage. He hugged Charlotte tightly as she thanked him for freeing her. He would do anything for his wife and her friends and family, no matter the cost. His wife. He still couldn’t believe he could call Elizabeth his wife. He decided he was the luckiest man in the world to be able to call her that, and found himself even luckier when she decided to follow the drum, when he was called up to serve in the Peninsular War. 


End file.
